


Bad Idea

by uhhdella



Series: Dance With You [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adultery, Based on a Waitress Song, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Cheating, Emily Prentiss is a lesbian, F/F, Songfic, bad idea, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhdella/pseuds/uhhdella
Summary: The song Bad Idea from the musical Waitress but make it ~Jemily~Bad Idea is one of the horniest songs in musical theatre history probably, so here's a spicy little songfic/ lyrics-as-dialogue scene between everyone's favorite FBI babes.It's a Bad Idea AU, but not a Waitress AU if that makes sense?
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Series: Dance With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038998
Kudos: 25





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I recommend adding Bad Idea to your "to listen to" list, if you are unfamiliar with the song. This fic does make sense without knowing it, but y'know sometimes wording is funky because lyrics or whatever.  
> Also, for clarification: I imagine this happening sometime in season 15 maybe? JJ is married to Will & has both sons, and Emily never dated Andrew (bc that was dumb, sorry) and is instead married to a woman that I arbitrarily named Leah.
> 
> Okay that's it. Peace and love, cowboys.
> 
> Song: Bad Idea  
> Musical: Waitress  
> Writer/Composer: Sara Bareilles

Emily sighed. It had been a long day at the office and the stack of case files on the desk in front of her wasn’t getting any smaller. Groaning, she reached up to rub her eyes, which turned into a deep stretch, which turned the groan into more of a moan, which–

“You know, making noises like that could give people the wrong idea about what you get up to in your office.” Emily jumped, bringing her arms back down and twisting her desk chair to face the doorway JJ was now standing in.

“I was just... stretching,” Emily blushed, for some reason. JJ raised an eyebrow. “I thought everyone had gone home for the night.”

“Just you and me. Unless...” JJ trailed off.

“Unless what?”

“Unless you’re hiding someone under that desk and those noises I heard weren’t just, y’know, stretching.” It might have been a trick of the light, but Emily could have sworn JJ winked at her. Which of course made her blush harder. “You so totally are!” JJ accused.

“I’m really not,” Emily pushed her chair back from the desk a bit. “Come over here and see for yourself.”

JJ crossed the distance from the door to the desk, making a big show of coming around the side and looking under it. “Well that’s disappointing,” she sighed as she straightened up.

“I don’t know what made you think I would get up to anything but work in my office.”

“You’ve always seemed to have a bit of a wild side to me, Prentiss.” JJ doesn’t move from her spot behind the desk, and instead scoots some files away from the edge so that she could sit. This flirty air between them wasn’t new– it’s been like this almost as long as they’ve known each other. Tonight is no different than any other night. At least, that’s what Emily tells herself. Tonight wasn’t different. The electric nature of the air between them was the same as it always was and not indicative of anything else, anything more.

Emily realized they had been staring at each other the same moment she realized she was getting up out of her chair. Or, she would be getting up if her boot didn’t get caught in her pant leg, causing her to sit back down heavily. And of course, of course, she caught JJ’s arm in the process, accidentally pulling the blonde into the chair on top of her.

“It’s a bad idea,” JJ whispered, her face so, so close to Emily’s.

“I totally agree,” Emily breathed back. “It’s a terrible idea.

“You have a wife,” JJ said.

Emily’s stomach flooded with guilt. Leah hadn’t even crossed her mind since JJ came through the door. If she was being honest, Emily hardly ever thought about her wife when JJ was in the room. She was already pushing the thought away when she countered, “you have a husband.”

“You’re my boss.”

“You have kids.” It was a weak response to boss, and they both knew it.

“It’s a bad idea, me and you,” JJ said again. And then they were kissing. It didn’t go like first kisses usually do. This didn’t stop, wasn’t soft, tender, loving. No, this was passionate, heated, rough. Everything a kiss that had been years in coming was supposed to be.

JJ’s hands had unbuttoned and found their way inside Emily’s shirt before the two finally broke apart, breathing hard. Emily raised her eyes to meet JJ’s, and found them dark with desire. 'It’s a bad idea, me and you', JJ’s words echoed in her brain. “Let’s just keep kissing ‘til we come to,” Emily’s heart was racing.

“Let’s face it, making mistakes will make worse what was already pretty bad,” JJ moved to get off but Emily gripped her hips tighter, holding her in place. “It’s time we just let this thing go.”

“It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn’t it though?” Emily asked, bringing one of her hands to JJ’s chin and pulling her down for another kiss.

It only lasted a second before JJ pulled away. “It’s a bad idea, me and you.”

“It’s a bad idea, me and you,” Emily repeated, willing herself to believe it. “Hold me close while I think this through?” And they were kissing again. JJ’s hands picked up where they left off, easing Emily’s shirt off her shoulders before breaking off to pull her own t-shirt over her head. Emily watched the change in JJ’s eyes. A brief flash of panic, and the blonde was up, t-shirt bunched in her fist, hurrying back across the office.

“Yeah it’s a very poor idea, me and you,” JJ said. Emily caught her at the door, pulling her back and locking it. Not trapping, but not letting her run away so easy. They stood there, more distance between them than there had been for awhile, Emily willing the other woman to meet her eyes. Finally, she did.

“I know what’s right for me,” Emily offered.

Slowly, JJ nodded. “I need a bad idea,” she reached a hand out to Emily and took a step back, so that her bare back rested against the door. “I need a bad idea,” she repeated, Emily coming closer, pressing their bodies together, pressing JJ harder against the door. “I need a bad idea,” the words became a mantra as Emily’s hands began to wander over her flesh. Arms, stomach, breasts. “I need a bad idea,” JJ said a for a final time before pushing forward to meet Emily’s lips.

It wasn’t long before JJ’s hands were at the waistband of Emily’s pants, playing with the button. The blonde broke the kiss, pulling back, her eyes asking permission. “Let’s make mistakes,” Emily breathed, voice barely more than a whisper.

“So what, make worse what was already pretty bad?” JJ asked.

“This secret is safe.”

“No reason to throw it away when there’s love to be had.”

“You might make sense.”

“Make worse what has been so bad,” JJ kissed her quickly.

“Let’s see this through,” Emily kissed her back.

“It’s a pretty good bad idea...”

“Me and you,” Emily finished. Lips met again with a crash, and there was no turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm trying to make a series of my little Jemily songfic diddlydoos but tbh I'm bad at using this site so if you didn't read my Little Miss Perfect one, I also did that. It's a completely different vibe than this but idk it's fun.


End file.
